Gold Dawn Pt1
by Luna451
Summary: This is my first story and i hope to be doing this a lot. Thanks for reading. Luna451 Part2 coming soon


Gold Dawn Pt 1

It was a normal day just like any other. A perfectly sunny day with a nice cool breeze. But little did any pony know that it would be their last peaceful day in Equestria. Rainbow Dash was resting on a white fluffy cloud when she felt a shake. She awoke from her deep slumber and started to look around. She didn't spot anything at first but then she saw it. The giant fleet of changlings swarming right towards Ponyville.

At first she thought that Twilight was casting a spell on her to make her hallucinate, but then the sun was blocked off and Ponyville was covered in darkness. She bolted up right and prepared to take off when suddenly a streak of lightning burst from the sky and knocked her off the cloud. "What the heck is going on," said Rainbow Dash, "I thought we already took these guys out?!" Catching herself in midair she flew over to twilight's to see what was going on.

When she arrived every pony was already there including Princess Celestia herself. "Ok everyone is here now we can begin" said twilight. "First off I would like to say that we are at war with the changlings once again and that we have very little chance to fight back! Second of all they have grown stronger and more strategic about battle moves. And third is that they are not just attacking Ponyville, Its all of Equestria."

"So what you are telling us is that we are all done for apparently" commented Applejack. At that point FlutterShy toppled over on her back and fainted on the spot. "Well not exactly, we have the types of weapons we need but it would get real violent out there!" Princess Celestia shook while she said that for she knew that it would involve actual blood and death. "Princess can't we just use the Elements of Harmony to wipe them out?" Rarity said. "Although the elements have strong power, they don't have enough power to take them all on", replied Celestia, this may be the end!"

"Well maybe they just need a nice party to cheer them up!" Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie they are here for revenge I don't think that will help!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. At this point every pony was on the verge of crying, even Celestia. Rainbow Dash was the only one trying to figure out a solution. "Wait a minute we can train and try to fight back!" exclaimed Rainbow. "Come on Rainbow, what are we going to do to a fleet of changlings if the Elements can only make a dent!" Apple Jack yelled. "Then we must train hard if we are to defeat them" says The Princess.

Training was hard work for them especially with FlutterShy around. They had to hurry up if they wanted to be on time for battle. The changling army would be there in a day or two and it seemed that the more they flew the more power they gained. While they trained they told stories and gave remorse to the battles they fought together. Celestia was making trips back and forth from Canterlot to gather the weapons and drop them off at Sweet Apple Acres. But these weren't average weapons, they were guns?

Twilight had heard about these objects in some of her books. She didn't know why The Princess would have these or where she even got them from. Every pony was quite curious about the princess now, even spike who just awoke from his deep slumber. "Spike we are under attack by the changlings again and we need your help but we need you full grown to actually do damage, are you in?" Twilight asked. "Ok so while I was asleep the changlings have declared war on us and are almost here?" replied spike. "Ummm ya pretty much!" twilight replied with a wide grin. "You know what lets do it, it's a better day to die than ever!" exclaimed spike.

"Common Spike just ten more and you will be good to go!" "Rainbow Dash I am exhausted, I have done 127 in counting!", spike whined. "Rainbow Dash leave him be, besides I found a spell to make his growth rate increase so he can be fully grown for battle." says twilight. Then Twilight Sparkle cast the ageing spell and spike grew into an enormous fire breathing beast. FlutterShy screamed and jumped in a bush with terror. Every pony laughed for the first time in a while and it was also the first happy moment since the war.

They changling army was here and ready but so where our heroes. Twilight cast a force field so that they can shoot through it. Their plan of action was to waste all their ammo and then to activate the Elements of Harmony. If anything was to go wrong then spike would breathe out a heavy gust of fire. The battle is here, it was among them and the action finally began when FlutterShy made the first shot with her sniper. Taking out one of the 2 million changlings.

I hope that you enjoy part one, it is my first one and I hope to be doin a lot of these. Thanks for reading. Luna451


End file.
